


It feels like this was meant to be

by Grindelwaldsfanatics



Series: You call me your star, but you are my night sky. Without you, I couldn’t shine [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, this is only underage depending on how old you think Lloyd is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindelwaldsfanatics/pseuds/Grindelwaldsfanatics
Summary: Lloyd and his dad talk after Lloyd saves his dad -and the rest of Ninjago- from The Overlord.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Lord Garmadon
Series: You call me your star, but you are my night sky. Without you, I couldn’t shine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	It feels like this was meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like don’t read.. it’s just that simple..  
> Haters gonna hate, but meh who cares..🤷♀️
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, English is not my first language..  
> I support incest just as much as I support murder (I do not support murder, at all.)
> 
> Remember that this is a fanfiction, no need to get your panties in a twist
> 
> Enjoy!!

Lloyd had just defeated the Overlord, he had become the ultimate spinjitzu master, but most importantly of all he had saved his father.

“Let us walk together.”

He was walking with his parents. For the first time in his life, he was actually walking and spending time with his parents. Lloyd couldn’t help, but notice that Garmadon was actually looking younger than his age -it made sense, his dad was over a thousand years old, if he looked his age, he would look like a skeleton.-

“Well I will let you two talk alone.” Misako gave her son and husband a tight hug, and then she left.

Lloyd and his dad looked at Misako’s retreating back, and then Garmadon swooped his son in for a hug.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“Of course, I’m just happy that you are back to normal.” Lloyd looked up at his father, he noticed that the older man had green eye like him, other than that Lloyd’s build was very much like his mother’s. He’d was slim and he kinda had a soft look, he wasn’t as well build as the rest of the ninja.

“I am so sorry for all of the pain, that I put you through.” Garmadon caressed his son’s cheek, he couldn’t help it, Lloyd just looked so innocent.

“It was not your fault dad, you had the Great Devour’s poison inside you.” Lloyd laid his hand atop of Garmadon’s. Lloyd could feel the heaviness starting to cloud his mind, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“How about we get you back to The Bounty?” Asked Garmadon.

“Can’t, The Bounty is still at the Island of Darkness.” 

“Well then, seems like we are gonna sleep at a hotel tonight.” Garmadon and Lloyd went to the nearest hotel.

“Can we get a room please?” Asked the older man.

“I’m sorry sir, but after what have just happened, we have decided to close up for a few weeks.” Answered the woman, she didn’t look up from her paperwork.

“It’s fine, we’ll just go.” Answered Lloyd. The two was stopped from leaving the room, when the woman stood up abruptly.

“You one of the ninjas, you helped the city escape from the stone army.” She said, her eyes sparkling with amazement.

“Yeah I am.” Admitted Lloyd sheepishly.

“Here’s your key, fifth floor number 400. No need to pay, this is thanks for saving the city.” 

“Thank you?” Lloyd and his dad turned around to walk up to their room, until the woman said loudly after them.

“Cute boyfriend you have sir, you are very lucky to have such a talented and special lover.”

Lloyd’s face got completely red and he tried to stutter out that he was his son, but Garmadon answered quickly.

“Yes I know, I am so very grateful.”

-  
-

“Wow, this room is amazing!” Said Lloyd in awe. “It is incredible spacious.” 

“That’s because this is the honeymoon suite.” Said Garmadon.

“It’s what?!” Lloyd looked inside the bedroom at the bed. The bed. There was only one. And it was king sized. And filled with rose petals, and was that champagne on the bedside table?

Lloyd sat heavily down on the bed, he could feel the blush creeping back on his cheeks. Garmadon sat beside him on the bed and sighed. He could feel the toll the whole ordeal, had taken on his body.

“Why did you say that?”

“Say what?” Asked Garmadon.

“The thing down in the lobby.” Lloyd blushed at the memory.

“I felt bad for the poor woman, and besides it saved you, from being flirted with.” 

“Yeah, it would probably embarrass her.”

Lloyd looked at his dad, it was weird, the first time he met his dad was under the whole snake episode. Back then his dad had four arms, and his body the same colour as the darkest night, his teeth were also sharp. Now though he looked completely normal, he had high cheekbones, his hair though it was grey, it was still thick, his extra pair of arms had disappeared, and his teeth weren’t sharp anymore.  
Lloyd unconsciously licked his lips, his dad was actually quite handsome.

“Lloyd are you okay?”

Lloyd quickly snapped out of his thoughts, his face became flushed again.

“Y-yes dad, I am fine. I was just thinking about how much you have changed.” Stuttered Lloyd.

“I am actually thinking the same thing about you.”

“A-are you?” 

“Yes. You have changed so much, your hair is longer, you’re taller, you defined look more mature. But most of all, you have grown up to be a strong leader, you are courageous and you have earned the ninjas loyalty, despite your heritage.” Garmadon smiled down at Lloyd. “I am so very proud of you.”

Tears had gathered in the green ninja’s eyes, he quickly wiped them away, and then hugged his dad tightly. Garmadon reciprocated the hug with as much emotion as his son.

“Thank you dad, I love you.” Lloyd snuggled closer to his dad.

Garmadon was frozen, he shouldn’t feel this way, his son meant it as familial love, but his heart was still pounding.

“I love you too Lloyd.” The older man tightened his grip around Lloyd, and enjoyed the fact that he could finally be with his son.

Lloyd looked up at his dad, their eyes met, and suddenly it was as if a force was pulling them towards each other. Their lips met, and despite how wrong it was, it felt so right. The kiss was soft, and full of fear, but Lloyd decided that it was the best first kiss ever.  
When they parted their cheeks were flushed, and they were both breathing heavily.

“Lloyd we shouldn’t be doing this, it is wrong.” Said Garmadon, the guilt was starting to creep in.

“I know, but it feels so right, it feels like this was meant to be.” Lloyd leaned up and kissed his father again, this time Garmadon growled, and took complete control of the kiss. 

“You’re right, it does feel like this was meant to be.”


End file.
